Snow
by Sari
Summary: I really don't know what to say about this one. It just popped outta nowhere. Um a lil bit o 1+2+1 and maybe some cursing. Angst? Lemme know what's up. I haven't read this over yet.


Snow   
  
He sat staring out into the distance, his eyes shifting over the different shadows cast by rooftops in the early morning light. The sun was partially covered by clouds, seeming to be a holy ray of light in a sea of gray. The gray was comforting, however, bringing the security of knowing the day couldn't possibly be too frigid. Those clouds held something more, though. Something that both intrigued and frightened the young man sitting out on the balcony.   
  
Snow. Not exactly the most knee-knocking substance known to man. Far from it for most, lest they have a strong phobia of freezing. That came naturally to most human beings and was easily overcome by the urge to play in the white crystalinne powder. A true phobia of snow had yet to come in existance. He was one of the few in which it actually existed.   
  
The rays brought forth by the sun chipped away as the clouds once again encased the sun in their darkness. Flakes began to drift down towards the earth, dancing carefree in the air. A few flakes fell to the boy's head, who was still gazing out across the way. Snow had never been a comfort to him. He couldn't remember it ever being something that caused joy to erupt from his very being, like the many who yearned for it everyday. No, he could not accept it as a blessing, but more as a disease.  
  
His comrades, friends, the gundam pilots, had all faced it's ruthless uncaring nature. It had a malicous intent masked behind a harmless appearance. It only targeted the few. Those who had sinned beyond recognition.  
  
Heero may not have ever seen real snow, and nothing close to it until that day on L1. It snowed during the aftermath of a mission gone wrong. He took the life of an innocent after finally recieving a little bit of hummanity. A dog, a stuffed bear, and a wilting flower was all that remained of her essence. By burrying the dog alone, he let go of his emotions. He forced them down into the cold snow covered ground to be forever forgotten.  
  
Trowa. He remains lost to this day, without any real ties to his past. Snow claimed his chances of ever living normally. His parents lives were taken in an explosion, their carriage being flung to the ground. His sister was lost in a whirl of wind. And he, the bundled child left on the ground unaware of what was to happen to him. Unknowing of love or affection at that moment. He didn't freeze, as strange as it may be. It was sadistic that way.  
  
Quatre never really knew snow much like he had. The arabian had no need to visualize it though. He'd spent his life in the desert, seen lives taken by it's harsh sands. Why would he wish to see it's partner in all it's cold brutality. He had felt it once after the final battle and instantly found his predictions proved true.  
  
Wufei was not meant to be a warrior in the beginning. He was a scholar and used his mind rather than his body to battle against his foes. His betrothal and marriage to fiery young girl turned him into what he is today. Her life was taken in battle and her dying breath spoken amongst a field of flowers, their petals swirling with the wind. Snow wished to have fallen that day and instead bent the winds to cause an uproar of color.  
  
He was the foolish one however. He had yearned to see snow, not knowing that he'd already felt it's touch. The ashes from the church that fell from the air at a constant pace. That was his snow. L2's hideous configuration of snow. Black ash. He'd wanted to see real snow believing in it's purifying affects. Something so bright white had to be cleansing, he thought. Now he realised it was much like the fire and brimstone one imagines to be in hell.  
  
The blinding white served as a blanket to conceal the evil that lurks beneath. One could not see through it's depth to safety nor to danger. It played games with whomever dared to face it. It covered the world in it's frigid death.   
  
His phobia, was not so much a phobia at all. It was more an awarness. The ability to see beyond the white softness and to the real aspects of snow. He hated looking out into a field of white not knowing where it ended and where it began. Only being sucked into it's hell.  
  
His eyes de-glazed as he looked down over the railing. A figure was standing outside his door most likely waiting for an answer from it's single inhabitant. He ignored the pile of snowflakes that gathered on his head, finding his visitor more important.  
  
He rushed downstairs, braid swinging behind him, only moving quickly in hopes that the person would not presume him away and leave. He approached the door feeling a burst of anxiety before his hand reached for the doorknob. He twisted it and pulled, revealing someone he'd not expected.  
  
The top of his head could be seen, as the person seemed to be nervous. The chocolate brown locks bestowed upon his head shifted as he looked up. Their eyes met. Icy blue meeting swirled violet.  
  
"Duo...."  
  
Duo stirred at the mention of his name and met Heero halfway. They met in a soul searing kiss, erasing everything around them, only focusing on one another. As they pulled away moments later, Duo gave a small smile and hugged Heero close to him.  
  
"Your eyes are a cold blue like ice. They cleanse me. You cleanse me. You are my angel.", Duo whispered soflty to him. They kissed once more.  
  
Snow is a tool of irony and brings both blessings and burdens in it's winds. The snow stops falling when you stop believing.  
  
  
******  
  
Ah nutters. I won't let myself read this one. *sighs* At least i got a fic out and it least this one should be mildly though provoking. This was based entirely on my views yanno..... Ya'll know the drill. Read. Review. Make muses go dormant for a while. End of disscusion. 


End file.
